The present invention relates to an adjustable-weight exercise apparatus with weights having an integral resilient system for interlockingly engaging a bar handle upon rotation of the weights.
Adjustable-weight exercise equipment such as free weights and dumbbells are popular with people interested in physical fitness, since optimal weights can be selected for particular fitness programs and exercise routines. Typically, the equipment includes a bar (or handle), a plurality of weights attachable to the bar, and locking collars for locking the weights onto ends of the bar. However, often the collars are misplaced or are not located conveniently, causing an interruption to the exercise routine while one searches for the collars. Further, removing the collar to add weights takes up time, delays the workout, and can be inconvenient to the user. Still further, the collar takes up space at the ends of the bar, increasing material cost of the product and also wasting space at an end of the bar.
Some patents and products exist where the exercise equipment's collar is replaced with a selector that can be adjusted to select (or de-select) additional weights. However, these known systems are expensive, complex, and are subject to safety hazards from partial engagement of their selective interlock system. In particular, the structure of many of these known systems involves significant machining and/or forming of the rod, the weights, and/or a selector . . . all of which add considerably to expense. Further, systems that incorporate moving parts, such as a latch or selector pin or selector ribbon, are subject to warranty defects, damage and wear. Further, they often include multiple pieces, and often are not robust. Sometimes, they are not intuitively obvious to operate.